Deacon Sharpe and Brooke Logan
'''Deacon Sharpe '''and '''Brooke Logan '''are fictional charcters, and a couple on CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Deacon is portrayed by Sean Kanan and Brooke is portrayed by Katherine Kelly Lang. Storylines Incestuous Affair Brooke Logan slept with her daughter Bridget Forrester's husband, Deacon. Stephanie Forrester was angry at both of them because she doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Stephanie slapped Deacon then nicknamed Brooke "The W**** Of Beverly Hills!" Brooke then slapped her. Stephanie also stated" I always knew you did best for your kids,...what the h*ll happened!?" Brooke then had a terrible relationship with her daughter Bridget. They got in many fights, and Bridget couldn't trust her. Brooke deeply regretted the pain that she caused her daughter and over time they started over. However, Brooke gave birth to Hope, which is a constant reminder of the betrayal of her daughter. It wasn't until Bridget had an affair with Brooke's husband Nick and later had an affair getting pregnant with her son Logan Knight by Owen Knight that Bridget admitted to her mother that life wasn't black and white and she now understood how people could make mistakes. As for Deacon, he once tried to get Brooke back by "outing" the fact that he, not Whip Jones was Hope's father. Ridge Forrester whom Brooke was seeing again was devastated and disgusted. He and Brooke broke up over the reveal. Brooke has nothing to do with him and has tried to protect her daughter, Hope, from Deacon's nefarious ways. Ridge later raised Hope as his own daughter while Hope was unaware of the scandal regarding her birth until she was seventeen and overheard Brooke and Ridge. Brooke however was left aghast to later find out years later that Deacon willingly destroyed Hope's marriage to Liam for Bill Spencer in order to get out of prison. A text from Deacon, whom Ridge hated, was the reason for another demise of the Logan/Forrester union when Brooke lied about receiving a text from him. Although it was a text of her telling Deacon to stay away, Ridge blew a gasket and left her for a year and a half only to blow back into town with little apology. Working with Bill In 2012, Bill breaks Deacon out of prison to fly with him and Alison Montgomery over to Italy to stop Hope and Liam's wedding. Deacon was hesitant at first but then agreed. Deacon decided to support their wedding although Hope and Liam found out two days after the ceremony that the license is invalid. Return to L.A. and DeQuinn In 2014, Deacon goes over to the Logan Mansion and tells Hope that he wants to be there for her and be a better father. Hope receives a call from Brooke that she found Ridge alive! Hope is ecstatic and Deacon is happy for her. Deacon has met up with Wyatt's mother, Quinn Fuller, and is staying at her Penthouse. Despite the crazy things that she does, he is her roommate. Pamela Douglas and Charlie Webber discover that Quinn is the woman who pushed Ivy into the Sene in Paris, provoking Liam to jump in and save her, making him late for Hope, which she choose to run off to Milan to marry his brother, Wyatt Spencer. Pregnant Hope was freaking out at this and attempted to exclude Quinn from their family's life. Deacon admit to Wyatt and Hope that Quinn is the new woman in his life and Hope threatened to do the same for her own dad. After Liam tells Hope that Quinn showed up uninvited to her baby shower, Hope freaked out, Quinn stopped by to apologize, but Hope was freaking out. They took it out to the garden where Quinn finally apologized and began to walk away. Hope then tripped down the patio steps losing the baby. Deacon found Quinn on the roof ready to jump and Bill convincing her to end it. deacon convinced Quinn to stop and comforted her and yelled at Bill for playing with an upset person's mind. Quinn told Deacon she'd understand if he'd want to leave her but Deacon convinced her not to kill herself again because he can't go on without her. AA Quinn began to get nervous with Brooke back in town. Deacon insisted he's committed to her. Brooke texted Deacon to stop by. Brooke had been drinking and explained she's lonely because all the men in her life have left her and she never had to go home without a man to sleep with. Deacon assured her she can always turn to him. Deacon stopped her from drinking and gave her some aspirins and water and left. Brooke put down the aspirins and rank some more alcohol. Deacon left to grab a bite to eat and ran into Brooke. He sat down with her who was drunk and he carried her to his car while she was embarrassing herself. They arrived at the Logan Mansion when Brooke put on a bikini and started prancing around wanting to go in the pool. Deacon resisted but then kissed Brooke. Deacon apologized and left. Quinn questioned the wait, and deacon explained what happened, subtracting the kiss part. Quinn left to go over to Brooke's who was tipsy and slapped her down to the floor, warning her to stay away from Deacon and her. Wyatt arrived at Quinn's and told Deacon he was concerned. Brooke told Deacon what had happened and Deacon was furious with Quinn. Quinn suggested he'd just leave her if he hates her that much. Deacon stayed and proposed to Quinn, which made her very happy. Deacon informed Brooke about the big news who didn't approve of this. Quinn was eavesdropping and after Deacon left, Quinn entered and stated they are getting married. Brooke insisted that she won't let this happen. Quinn was wary to this to Deacon about what Brooke said, Deacon stated she can't get in their way. Deacon informed Brooke that he absolutely wants to marry Quinn. Deacon admit to Quinn that he's an alcoholic and started attending AA meetings again. Little did Quinn know, that Deacon met up with Brooke at that very same meeting. Rick called Quinn up liking to have her stop by his office at Forrester. Quinn was ecstatic and Rick told her and Wyatt that he wants to give Quinn her job back at Forrester. She'd be working competitively with Ivy and Quinn agreed and promised no trouble. Quinn called Deacon, who was at Brooke's, with good news to arrive at Forrester Creations. Deacon arrived and Quinn explained she got her job back and Deacon was ecstatic for her. Quinn hugged Deacon and smelled perfume and Deacon stated he was helping an AA friend whom Quinn mentioned she never knew was a female. Later when Brooke arrived, Quinn sniffed Brooke and realized the scents match. Quinn is upset that Deacon was helping out Brooke all this time! Deacon explained he's just helping out a friend and Quinn was very angry at Brooke but backed off and was proud of Deacon. But Quinn then warned Brooke to find a different friend than Deacon. Brooke was disappointed that her son, Rick, rehired Quinn, and continued to threaten to break up Deacon and Quinn's marriage. Rick then rehired his mother, Brooke, to tag along with the Forrester team. Wyatt overheard Deacon telling Brooke they could have a future together if he wasn't engaged to Quinn. He told his mother who was angry at Deacon at first but afterwards forgave him. Quinn and Deacon send out e-vites to their wedding ceremony. Rick and Maya declined. Brooke stated she's not coming and Quinn asked her to come for Deacon's sake Brooke claimed she wouldn't. Quinn and Deacon asked Carter to be the one to marry them and he hesitantly agreed. Brooke called Hope from Milan to stop Deacon and Quinn's wedding. On Deacon and Quinn's wedding day, Wyatt was the only guest at his Beach House. Brooke crashed the wedding with a laptop showing a live video chat with Hope. Hope tried guilt tripping Deacon into not marrying Quinn. Hope stated it would strain their relationship threatened to exclude him from her life once again. Deacon told Hope sorry and told Brooke to leave. Wyatt gave Quinn and Deacon his blessing. Quinn had Carter pull out her surprise and he pulled out a jeweled cloth and tied it around their intertwined hands symbolizing them being tied to each other and they got married! Brooke Deacon AA.png Brooke drunk.jpg Brooke moap.jpg Breacon toigether.jpg Brooke and Deacon Breacon.jpg Brooke and Deacon 2015.jpg Brooke and Deacon 2014.jpg Deacon Sharpe and Brooke Logan.jpg Deacon and Brooke.jpg DeQuinn kiss.jpg DeQuinn Breacon Triangle.jpg Breacon reunite.jpg Breacon fall for each other again.jpg Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples